It's Hard to Trust
by Takahashi Kanade
Summary: Sawada Miyumi is Tsuna's twin and exactly the opposite in abilities. Since she is one of the best, will she catch the eye of a certain skylark? Hibari/oc , hibari x oc .
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this isn't good. This is my first story that I have posted up and nobody has read it yet so critiques are welcome. Also sorry it is so short.**

**Bio:**

**Name:** Sawada, Miyumi (last, first)

**Age:** 14(now) 15(later) 25(TYL)

**Personality:** She is very shy and is very helpful. She knows when to say things and is very polite as well. When she warms up to people she'll be a lot friendlier.

**Looks:** She has long silky straight hair that is mid-back, doe eyes (like Tsuna's), around 4'11", very petite, and she looks like a porcelain doll.

**Background:** She is Tsuna's twin sister. Miyumi was bullied a lot when she was younger along with Tsuna and at that time she became traumatized. She found it hard to trust people and at the moment, she only trusts her mother and Tsuna.

**Likes:** small things, cute things, animals, children, dresses, skirts, feeling protected/safe

**Dislikes:** getting hurt, bullies, bullying, yelling, mean people

**Other:** Unlike Tsuna, she is very agile and quick. She is very good at athletics and plays basketball, tennis, and is a dancer. She is also a singer but she doesn't like singing to other people.

**Flame: **mist, rain, sun, storm, lightening, cloud, and sky.

"Quotes" – things being said

_Italics - thoughts_

*stars* - actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

It was the first day of school and Miyumi was trying to get her brother, Tsunayoshi, up from bed. He had stayed up late playing video games.

"C'mon onii-san (1), wake up. We're gonna be late," Miyumi said as she was trying to shake her brother awake.

Tsuna just turned over to the other side. Miyumi huffed and walked to his bedroom door.

"I'm leaving without you nii-san, I'm not going to be late for the first day of school."

Tsuna didn't move an inch after she said that. So she went downstairs, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed her things, and left for school.

_**Miyumi's POV**_

*sigh* _Nii-san (1) is going to be late again and Hibari-san is going to hit him again. _*shakes head*

As I was walking I felt a sudden rush of wind and saw white/gray hair fly past. IT yelled EXTREME and it hurt my ears. That was probably Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the boxing club. He always scared me with all his yelling so I try to avoid him as much as I can.

When I arrived at school, Hibari-san was leaning against the gate waiting and watching all the students walk in to the school. As I entered the school, I felt Hibari's gaze on me and I hurriedly walked into the building.

_Gomene (2) Nii-san, but I don't want to get in trouble. Especially on the first day of school._

While walking towards the classroom, I noticed there was a group of girls crowding the door.

_They're probably there just to stare at Yamamoto-san…he is popular; after all he is the ace of the baseball team._

_**Yamamoto's POV**_

I was in the classroom talking to some 'friends' of mine. I don't really consider them my friends because they probably only like me for being the star of the baseball team. But there is one person I find that is the closest to being my friend, Miyumi. I've known her for a while but she hates being around a lot of people at one time so she only hangs out with my when my fans aren't around, like at lunch.

As I looked to the door I noticed her standing there trying to get past a group of girls in the doorway. I saw her looking my way so I gave her a secretive wave. She hated attention so I always tried to be secretive with everything I do to her in public (3).

_**Miyumi's POV**_

When I finally managed to squeeze through the crowd of girls, I noticed Yamamoto-san looking at me. I gave him a small nod and hurried to my seat.

When I sat down, I decided that I should start studying for my test in English today. But when I took my notebook out I heard someone yell "Look outside everyone! Dame-Tsuna is in his boxers!" I quickly looked outside and saw Nii-san standing in front of his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko the most popular girl in school, in his boxers and confessing his love to her. By the look on her face she looked quite scared of Tsuna and she ran away. That's when I saw Hibari walking toward him.

_Gotta get back to studying before Hibari catches me looking at him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was packing up after class and reviewing what happened today.

_This morning before class started, Tsuna-nii ran into the school half naked, I had a Math test which I believe I did well on, and I had lunch with Yamamoto-san on the rooftop._

When I opened my locker to get my outside shoes out, I saw a note on top my shoes. Since I was quiet and avoided people often, people named me the mysterious doll. I hated the name but I didn't say anything because that would mean that I would have to deal with the fangirls/boys I had.

I stuck the note into my bag and left to go to the gym for practice. Nobody was there today because there was an away game and I wasn't allowed to go because I had gotten hurt a few weeks ago and they were worried that I might get injured again.

When I got there I went to the locker room and changed into booty-shorts and a sports bra. I took out the stereo and hooked it up. I put on the song 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele and put on my dance paws. I danced my heart out, leaping, jumping, turning, and flipping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was doing my homework when I heard onii-san go 'HIE' then and a big thud. I got curious and got up to check it out. When I looked in, his room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere and next to Tsuna stood a baby wearing a fedora.

"Ciaossu"

I nodded and said, "Ciao Aka-chan (4)"

The baby looked at me and replied, "My name is Reborn, nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Tsuna's sister."

"Yes…..My name is Miyumi. Yoroshiku (5) Reborn-chan (6)."

As I went to leave the room I said, "Nii-san….don't forget to do your homework."

When I got back to my room, I put my homework away, got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

**_Onii-san/Nii-san – means older brother or big brother_**

**_Gomen/Gomene/Gomenesai – sorry (informal to Formal)_**

**_Is it me or did that sound a little dirty._**

**_Aka-chan – baby_**

**_Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you._**

**_Chan is added on because Reborn is a baby and it makes it cute._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I finally understand the controls. Yayyyyyy XD. So since I have been receiving some reviews so quickly I decided that I should continue this quickly. I also just finished a couple shows so I had to stay at the theatre for 2 days and I had finals for a week and a half. School is over as well and I'll be able to type more often. Woot. Also Hibari won't meet with Miyumi until the reception room scene.**_

_**Also to answer to a few opinions/questions:**_

_ Miharu Midorikawa__**  
Is this Tsuna x OC? You should put that up on the summary.**_

_Ummmm actually I didn't understand the controls yet and was just toying around. But this is not a Tsuna x oc. But I'm thinking about making another story after this is done._

_ Rikkai and hyotei lover_

_**aww it's a cute and sweet chapter  
it makes miyumi looks sweet and polite  
love it  
about the romance is it with miyumi and hibari?  
update soon it's so cool that miyumi can use all of the flames and is smart  
and athletic**_

_Thank you for the complement. I actually based her off of me with a few differences. Like how I have black hair (she has brown). I do parkour so I'm agile and I'm also a dancer. Funny thing is that I do have trust problems, the only one I trust is my older sister which on here is Hatsuyuki Suki. She is older than me by 5 ½ years._

_ Cookie_

_**It's a good first chapter so far so good. I'm going to be very  
straightforward and honest right now. I don't like how you put a bio thing in  
the beginning. Wouldn't it be better if you let the character be mysterious  
and let the readers find out more about her in the beginning? Let everything  
unravel as the story progresses. I hope this helps. :)**_

_Well I know some people do and some people don't like the Bios, but in my opinion I like them. But I'll take your opinion and maybe on my next story I'll make sure not to make one, just to experiment._

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

*actions*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the next day and when I got to school Mochida ran up to me.

"Ha I wish your brother luck during his match."

…_.Match? Nii-san wouldn't challenge Mochida-senpai to a duel because he knows that he has no chance of winning. I probably should watch the match though; after all he is my brother._

When I got to the dojo I saw a huge crowd of people standing ready to watch the match. More like to watch Tsuna-nii get beat up. I saw Kyoko and her best friend, Hana, so I went and stood next to them.

"Hello Sasagawa-san," I greeted.

"Oh, Ohayo Sawada-san," she replied smiling brightly.

"Just call me Miyumi-san. I don't want to get confused with my brother," I said back to her quickly.

Kyoko nodded happily smiling as always. That's when I heard the loud thumps of someone running towards the gym. The door slammed open and in came my brother running at full speed towards Mochida in his boxers….again. Everyone was surprised and watched closely.

That's when I noticed a little flame on his forehead. It was flickering wildly while it didn't seem to be burning him at all. Hm, I'll ask about it later.

Tsuna pounced on Mochida grabbed his hair and pulled it out. The referee was speechless so Tsuna continued pulling his hair out until he was bald. Finally the referee called Tsuna's win.

After a few moments of silence, everyone started cheering. I just stared at my brother in surprise. Where did he get all that courage from. He started getting surrounded by people congratulating him and saying that they have new-found respect towards him. That's when Sasagawa-san went up to him.

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away from you yesterday," she said apologetically.

Tsuna surprised just stuttered.

"My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

He suddenly got really depressed looking and I could tell that he was thinking that she thought it was all a joke.

"You're incredible, like you're not some average guy." She said excitedly.

His mood changed once again and he became happy.

I went up to him and gave him a pat on the back and handed him some clothes to put on.

"Nii-san you did well," I said with a small smile.

With that finally over with we had gone home. I was listening to someone music and singing to myself quietly when I heard an explosion from next door. I looked out of my window to see a bunch of rubble in the street with Tsuna lying on top covered in ash. I sighed and headed out to go help him. As I got outside I heard him shout something that made me surprised.

…_.I'll never be in the mafia? Why would nii-san want to be in the mafia?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When I got up I noticed that Tsuna was already up and reading something in his room. He isn't the quietest of people so I could hear most of the words. It was about mafia bosses. Now I'm really curious.

I went to downstairs after I got ready ate a quick breakfast with Nii-san. We finally walked to school together since he never woke up on time. It was a nice quiet walk actually but it was nice spending time with my brother.

As we were switching our shoes, people kept coming up and being friendly with Tsuna-nii. I felt proud that he was finally recognized other than Dame-Tsuna.

A few minutes later and we had separated going to different hallways. When I got close to the disciplinary room several students started coming up to me wishing me luck at the volleyball tournament. I was playing because a regular had gotten hurt and they had no spares. Plus the teacher volunteered me for it.

As me and the other girls got ready, I noticed that the girls were all sad because Hinamori-san, the captain and ace of the team, was out injured.

"OI!"

At the sound of my loud voice they flinched and looked over at me.

"Just because the captain's not here doesn't mean you give up. You try your hardest so you can make her proud when she comes back knowing that we won the game without her."

As I finished the girls were ready and pumped for the game. We headed quickly to the gym and got onto the court to get ready to start since the girls' games were first. We won quickly due to our motivation to make the captain proud.

Now came up the boys to which I was surprised to see my brother on the court as well. I looked worried to him. Last time was probably just a onetime thing and now everyone's counting on him. As the game started I noticed someone up on the balcony. He had silverfish-gray hair and was smoking a cigarette. I've never seen him before so he might be a new student.

Anyways back to the game.

They were losing horribly. As I predicted Tsuna wasn't doing well and kept getting hit or missing the ball. Everyone started commenting on how the shouldn't have counted on him.

After the first set ended with 21-14, Tsuna made up an excuse and left.

_Onii-sama how stupid can you get._

_**Tsuna's POV**_

Before I left the gym I noticed that everyone on the team had injuries. I also got a peek at my imouto's (1) but disappointment was written in her eyes. I am such a terrible brother.

I went to the school's outdoor faucets and washed my face. I was contemplating on what I should do when Reborn came up behind me.

"Not going home?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm going," I replied and ran back to the gym.

When I got back, everyone was surprised that I actually came back to play instead of leaving them. I stood at my place on the court with a determined look ready to play and try my hardest.

Then I felt bullets hit me legs.

_**Miyumi's POV**_

I was pretty surprised when Tsuna came back into the gym and I believe everyone else was too. I watched him closely as he got into place with a determined look. I spotted something shiny in the corner of my eye and then saw something zoom pass and hit Tsuna's legs.

His face contorted into a one of confusion and he stood back up perfectly fine.

_How on earth is that even possible after getting shot in both legs?_

The game continued on though and as a boy went to go spike the ball, something flew up past him. When I looked up I saw Tsuna high up in the air flailing about.

In the end they lost the game but everyone was glad that Tsuna had enough guts to be able to play and lose like that with everyone trusting him like he was some sort of demigod.

We headed back home after the game and I was exhausted from just watching Nii-san so I took a shower and headed to bed. What I didn't know was a certain baby watching me through my window.


End file.
